Misato's Obsession
by reckless redgies sexy screams
Summary: This Will Begin A Couple Days Before Shinji Gets Absorbed Into The Eva. Once He Comes Back Misato Begins To Have Controlling And Possesive Feelings Towards Shinjii
1. A NEW DAY

**A** hhhhhhh, Shinji moaned as he got out of bed and did some stretching at exactly 5:00 so that he could take his morning shower and feed penpen(Misato's pet penguin that shes had for who knows how long now). Once he was done showering and got a satisfied wark from the warm-water penguin, he went into his room and got his trademark clothes out of his dresser( slacks with a belt and a white nerd shirt). He then went into the kitchen to make breakfast for him and his guardian(he had a particularly brutal argument with Asuka and Misato had kicked her out for the next 2 or 3 months). While thinking about what to make he heard a loud groan come from down the hall,'looks like she had a rough night', Shinji mused. "Hmm I should probably make some miso soup to help with the hangover ", Shinji pondered. Once breakfast was decided He started his dance-like movements in the preparation of breakfast. Once he was satisfied with the end product he heard the sound of the shower turning off and decided to set the table(and clean up last nights 'Misato drinking time') and lay the food on it. As if it was timed Misato came out in her usual black tank top and cut off shorts and practically floated off the ground at the smell of the exquisite meal she was about to indulge herself in." mmm that smells fabulous Shinji", she said as she came up to sit at the table."Oh hey, Misato, I made some miso soup to help with your headache"."aww you always know just what to make me Shinji", she said genuinely heart warmed at the boy's attention to the detail and care he put into everything he did for her. The boy blushed somewhat at this comment but didn't respond to it. They proceded to eat breakfast in mostly silence( mostly because they wanted to savor the flavor). Once they were done Shinji gathered up the dishes and brought them to the sink and starting cleaning(which caused Misato to tease about "cleaning pipes"). When he was done he noticed that there was no school and came to a horrifying realization. Quickly he bolted into the living room only to find that he was too late, already on the couch was a blob of purple with a penguin waddling next to the blob with startling speed and said blob was rapid firing fiercely through the channels. Resigning to his fate, Shinji sat on the other of the couch(he would've sat closer to the sentient blob but quickly decided against that action as penpen glared Shinji fiercely into his place on the other end of the couch) expecting to have to spend the next few hours of his day slowly contracting a disease from watching a sappy romantic comedy while the blob and the penguin giggled in delight at it, he decided that he'd rather fall back into the peaceful nothingness that was sleep. This dream, however, was anything but peaceful. In his dream, Shinji was a monkey dancing in a zoo to please a quickly growing crowd, the reason he was dancing was that if he stopped the visitors would begin chucking cans and other such litter at him. He wasn't sure how he knew what would happen, all he knew was that he could never stop dancing, but as the crowd grew, the harder they were to please and eventually...he couldn't go on. he had to stop and once he hit the ground he looked up hesitantly towards the crowd only to find...nothing, there was no one. no one to hurt him for quitting, no one to mock him for not being able to go on, but there was also no one to praise him. no one to say they liked or even just acknowledge his existence...and that was what scared him the most. being alone was horrifying to him. so he stood back up...and continued his dance. Shinji awoke from his dream in a state of shock... he couldn't even breath... all he could do for what seemed like an eternity...was cry. he cried silently into the comforting cushions of the couch. When he could finally think straight again he checked his surroundings and to his relief, Misato was nowhere to be found.'thank god, she didn't see me cry, I would have been teased to no end for that', he thought to himself lightheartedly. Once he fully got his bearings, back he decided to head into the kitchen and upon entering he found a note that read _,'Dear Shinji, I've decided to go out for a bit. I'll be back around six(ill bring home something so no need to cook)Signed, your goddess, Misato._ Chuckling at that last part, Shinji looked at the clock and noticed that it was five thirty pm. Knowing that she'll be home soon, Shinji decided to take a shower as his dream had left a hefty layer of sweat on him. Making his way into the bathroom Shinji noticed something in the mirror...his face had numerous sloppily drawn doodles of sardines, penguins and beer cans on it. Shinji didn't doubt for a second who the culprits were.'Those pieces of-', deciding not to finish that particular train of thought Shinji headed into the shower and turned on the water and was quickly embraced by the blissfully soothing warm rain coming down on to him. After a while, he heard the front door open and decided that it was time to get out of the shower. Though before he could retreat into his room to get a replacement set of his clothes, a certain penguin tugged at his towel causing it to fall to the floor...the ensuing comments that came flying towards all the way through dinner were, not inspiring, to say the least. When dinner was done a very irritated Shinji took the dishes to the sink for a cleansing, however, before he could commence said cleansing a drunk and weary voice came crawling from behind him." Shinjiiii I can't walkkkk, Help meeeeee". In his good heart, Shinji decided to help Misato to her bed(which apparently inspired her to make many comments about going to bed with her)when Misato was nice and cozy in her bed, Shinji went back into his 'sanctuary' and cleaned the dishes. When he was finished doing that he tiptoed back into his room, closed the door and turned on his sdat. Shinji's only hope was that he would dream peacefully as he wandered into his subconscious while listening to the wistful whims of Beethoven and Bach.

 **END OF CHAPTER ON** **E**

 **HEY, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY STORY. PLEASE LEAVE CRITICISMS IN THE COMMENTS BELOW.**


	2. THE ABSORPTION

AUTHORS PSYCHOTIC RAMBLINGS: HEY BEFORE WE BEGIN THIS NEXT CHAPTER ON OUR STORY I JUST WANNA SAY A FEW THINGS. FIRST IS THAT THESE CHAPTERS ARENT GOING TO BE VERY LONG...BUT DON'T WORRY BECAUSE I WILL MOST LIKELY BE UPDATING REGULARLY. SECOND IS THAT THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BEGIN WITH A BIT OF A BANG. THAT'S ALL I WANTED TO SAY PLEASE ENJOY.

"B-b-because I am the pilot."The one who said these words were Shinji Ikari and the reason he was saying these words is that he had run away. His friend Toji Suzuhara was selected to be the 4th without his knowledge. On Tojis synch test he had gone berserk and Shinji he...had to put him down. I... I can't run away anymore was the one thought that was running through his head as he begged for his heartless father to let him pilot the eva. Because only he could, only he was capable of saving everyone." Very well"

With those words, he was allowed back into the machine that had haunted him for so long. The thing that put him into the hospital time...and time and time again but this time was different. This time he wouldn't run away. As he entered into the eva, memories came flooding in. Memories of rei, of Asuka and most of all... of Misato. Misato was like a mother to Shinji... sure she was lazy, a drunk and fairly irresponsible but... she was the first person to ever choose and I mean really choose to have him in his life. He could've lived alone in some slum of an apartment like rei but no, she chose for him live to with her... and all because she didn't want him to be alone and for that, he could never repay her. She pulled him from the darkness that his father had put him into 10 years ago on that train station. She was the first person to ever accept him... she was... his mother and he could never forgive himself if he let her die. He will protect... because only he can. These were the thoughts that he had as he broke through the metal barriers that separated him from all that he had. And he... would tear them down. When he finally reached the command center he was met by what looked like some schizophrenics art project. But that didn't matter... the only thing that mattered was how he was going to kill it. He began pounding into the beasts mighty flesh. He tore it to shreds...he had gone berserk but this time wasn't like the others as was pointed by Ritsuko and her techs."My god... his synch ratio, it's over 400 percent."WHAT" yelled Misato."THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE". but no one was listening. The only thing they were paying attention to was eva unit-01 and its decline into madness. They watched with mixed reactions of horror, scientific wonder and astonishment as the line between the two beasts continued to blur uncontrollably. But everyone shared the same reaction of disgust as eva unit 01 ripped open the angel sending blood spurting and nearly cover the entire glass pane that surrounded the command center. Then the eva began to eat the s2 engine, the very life source of the angel. Some of the techs on the scene were gagging from the grotesque sight of the angel. Shinji, however, was going through an entirely different experience, as in nothing. there was nothing, the only thing he felt was like he was pulsing. Like he was twisting... through the eva itself but... for whatever reason, he wasn't scared no...he was completely calm as eva and man became one. as the Lines Blurred between man and machine, he was almost warmed at the experience of becoming one with a machine... of no more pain, but no more love either. That was the last thought he had as he was sucked into the eva.

MISATOS PERSPECTIVE:

The angel was here. We... we were going to die. Asuka and Rei...they couldn't do anything.'Fuck, why did Shinji have to go?' Misato thought. 'Oh god, it's... it's pounding on the glass... it's getting thro-' her thought was cut short when a destructive screech burst out on their left as eva unit 1 rushed into the angel."S-s-Shinji"Misato said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "Its Shinji were saved". Small cheers were shared amongst the techs who thought they were going to die only a short while ago. Everyone cheered except for two individuals, those two being Ritsuko Akagi(Nervs head scientist and Misato's longtime best friend) and Misato as they noticed that something was wrong. Ritsuko was the first one to speak up as she said," My god his synch ratio it's... it's over 400 percent."WHAT... NO... THATS IMPOSSIBLE."But Misatos Protests were shortlived as she watched in horrified shock as the eva began ripping apart the angel and consuming it, but she wasn't shocked about the angel no. She was shocked because of who was piloting the beast. It was her Shinji... her sweet Shinji. 'No...NO THAT ISN'T SHINJI I KNOW...THAT ISNT MY SHINJI'.she thought desperately."Rits what the fuck is happening." She called out to her friend hoping for some kind...any kind of explanation for what was happening to her Shinji."It's the eva... it's consuming Shinji".Misato couldn't even respond to that last piece of information. She was too scared thinking about what her Shinji was going through to do anything about anything else that was happening around her at that point. When the eva was done with the extermination of the angel it finally powered down and went limp. At first, everyone was too shocked to do anything once the eva went down. But when Misato and Ritsuko started conversing on how they were going to handle the situation that seemed to have started back up everyone else's cogs and started back up the machine that's known as NERV."RITS WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO"."I believe that first, we should start on getting the eva unit confined and on cleaning up this mess."With that everyone got to work but Misato was told that she could go home as she couldn't do anything else for them. On the drive home, Misato kept thinking about Shinji's absorption into eva unit 01 and how she couldn't do anything during the event or after it.'Why the fuck do I have to be so useless, if I were more useful I could've helped Shinji or at least have been able to do something after it. I'm so fucking...FUCK.'That was how the drive home went. When she finally reached the apartment she couldn't have been happier.'Huh finally, man I wonder what Shinji's coo-' her thought was cut short because as she walked into the apartment it finally really kicked in what was happening and she couldn't help but wonder one thing.'Why...the hell...did i even come back here.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **AFTERTHOUGHTS**

Hey, I know that was a really abrupt ending and that you're probably pissed about that. Well, guess what... deal with it k it was for pacing. That's it.


	3. Misatos breaking

this chapter is entirely from misatos perspective.

Misato had been broken. She just couldn't do anything anymore ever since Shinji had been absorbed into his eva. She never bothered to leave the apartment except to fuck Kaji(her old college boyfriend) and even then when she came back home there was no one waiting for her. No one to greet her, to cook for, to take care of her when she got drunk. And Kaji only wanted her as a whore. Just something that he can fuck and throw away. Shinji never did that(granted she had never had sex with Shinji) he never threw her away one moment just so he could say he loved her the next. She had Shinji, really he was the only thing she had...control over. But Shinji was gone. He had been for two weeks. If anyone visited her it would've have been obvious from dishes and trash that was littered all over the apartment. The only place that was clean was Shinji's bedroom. So that's where she slept. She would get drunk and play his SDAT just so that she could sleep. When she ran out of clothes she looked through his dresser and wore some of his clothes.' _He would understand why I needed to_ '.She thought to reassure herself.

On the 15th day that Shinji had been gone, she got a letter saying that she would be evicted from her apartment if she did not appear at work tomorrow(her apartment was owned by NERV). She groaned at the envelope and was about to throw it into the trash when a thought raced her head.' _Where will Shinji and I stay when he comes back_ '.With that one thought, she found a reason to move on. She was going to go to work tomorrow so that she and Shinji would continue to live together once he got back. She then looked back through her apartment.'Shinji will clean this up'.

The next day:

She was walking through the(still confusing in her opinion)halls of the geo-front down to the command center. Upon entering she found Ritsuko and some techs looking(as always) at some computers and she looked through the glass pane at the front of the command center and what she saw made her blood boil. Right through the glass was eva unit 01, the thing that stole her Shinji away from her. She failed to notice in her growing rage the small pool of techs(mostly male) forming around her welcoming her back, but her attention was snapped back into reality when Ritsuko playfully grabbed onto her shoulder and said: "down girl"." huh what, oh, sorry"."It's okay we just don't need you glaring at our newest friend".' _Friend my ass that thing fucking stole Shinji'._ The teasing as they walked through the command and over to what they were doing on the computers."The reason we called you in today was that we think that we've found a way to get Shinji out there". "How", she answered barely even processing what just had been said." Well aren't you an eager beaver, haha don't worry its understandable"."Just tell me already Rits"."Okay okay, we think we've found a way to get him back through the ejection plug but it's going to be a week or two before we can pull it off"."Great, well what can I do to help...that is why you called me in here right?"Well really you just being here just helps with moral...mostly the male but that's obvious ain't it. Now if there was one thing that Ritsuko knew about Misato its that she loves flaunting and showing off her body so that's why it came as such a surprise when her answer to that was."Huh...of course, it is", she answered almost bitterly.' _They only see my body unlike Shinji who gets my body and who I am',_ she thought to herself at first bitter but getting giddy at the thought of Shinji and him coming back."Welllllll... anyways...", Ritsuko trailed off genuinely at a loss and still recovering from Misatos unexpected answer to her tease."I guess we should show what we got so far", Ritsuko answered finally recovering somewhat from Misato. She then showed her friend what they got so far.

important author message: okay I know the ending was really abrupt but I need to think and make sure of what I'm going to do with my story and for that... I'm going to need some days to think through my story. As a makeup, I'm going to make the next chapter quite a bit longer so see you then


	4. The Return

Authors psychotic ramblings: I know the chapter wasn't that much longer than usual but the hospital got in the way okay. Please just enjoy.

Today was the day. Misato could barely keep herself still, all she could think about was what she was going to do when Shinji came back."Get the diagnostic ready" said Ritsuko as she continued to ramble at her techs. Misato didn't bother listening, she couldn't turn her attention away from the hulking monstrosity that was in front of her.' _Don't worry Shinji, you'll be back to me soon enough' as if she was trying to comfort him._

However, she was finally able to somewhat fix her attention to the rest of the world when she heard the finalizing words, "Begin".' _Did you hear that you fucking beast, looks like you won't be keeping Shinji away for much longer', she thought in triumph._ Then she heard the distraught yells for" Resynch calibrations and LCL level fixations", this worried her to no end as she called out to them asking what was going on."It's Shinji, its almost as if he's refusing to come back" called back one the techs.

' _What that's...that's bullshit, shinji...shinji would never want to stay in there'._ Then she heard the words that tore her minuscule shreds." extraction failed pullback before rebuttal fails".' _They pulled the plug...they just...how could they abandon my Shinji', she thought as she_ fell to her knees. Then she did the one thing she could to convey her feelings, she screamed. She screamed damning science for all its worthlessness when it comes to just having one small life be saved.

Ritsuko ran to her trying to comfort her only friend but she had been pushed away."GET THE FUCK AWAY FRO-", she stopped her rage mid-sentence when she spotted something on the floor in front of the entry plug attached to the eva unit 01. There, in front of the unit was a plugsuit...shinjis plugsuit. In a moment of sheer desperation to have something...anything that would give her a glimpse of having her Shinji back she ran to the suit and grasped it and pulling it close to her.

" _Shinji...shinji..shinji,_ she moaned over and over again, she kept doing that until she heard a small _plerb_ come from the left of her. As she looked over, what she saw brought her to a standstill. What she saw was Shinji... her Shinji on the ground. She desperately crawled over to the boy as fast as she could and picked him up.

When she got a decent look at him she was shocked...he...he was crying. Upon seeing this she did the one thing she could, she cradled him in her arms and then pulled him into a tight embrace while whispering..." _Don't worry Shinji. I'll...I'll never let you go again"._

Meanwhile, all of personnel and staff were gawking in astonishment, not only at the sight of Misato holding the boy but also in a more, scientific wonder at the fact that even when Shinji's rescue failed. He still, for whatever reason came back afterward.' _Could it have something to do with Misato',_ Ritsuko wondered trying to use every piece of her scientifically trained mind to piece together or find any scientifically plausible reason as to why the boy had still come back, but coming up empty she decided to just focus on what was happening at the moment while telling her self to run some tests later.

After about twenty minutes they had tried to get Misato away from the unconscious Shinji but were unsuccessful. After another 20 minutes of coddling Misato was finally willing to part with the boy so that they could make sure he was healthy.

Upon Shinji entering NERV medical facility he was taken into a specially prepared room with numerous examination and scanning tools. Ritsuko had followed into the examination room to see if they would find anything that would help her figure out what had caused the boy to come back.

Misato was pissed. Mostly because of the fact that she couldn't go with Shinji,' _Even though I'm his guardian, what the hell are those egg heads doing to my Shinji that I can't be watching,_ she thought with a mix of bitter resentment for those keeping them apart and an overwhelming concern for the boy.

While she would have been happy to voice her 'concerns' to the staff present (the other reason she was mad) almost immediately after she had been separated from Shinji she was herded into her office to do paperwork on the recovery, _'A recovery that I've only been here half of the time for',_ she thought bitterly.' _They fucking better let him go home today_ ', she thought to swear that if they didn't, someone was getting a bullet between the eyes.

Almost as if to top off the shitty situation she was in she then got a call from ('fuck boy kaji' as she called him) who else but Kaji asking if she wanted to come over later. She immediately hung up on him after hearing him say those words, ' _At least I know who will be getting that bullet',_ she mused only half-joking to herself.

After hours of what seemed like completely useless paperwork, she finally got a call that said that they finished the tests on Shinji but he wasn't conscious and needed her to come to pick him up.' _Like hell, ill let Shinji go home alone,_ she thought ecstatically at the fact that she was finally able to get her Shinji home. in their home where they belong together.

She jumped up from her table and sprinted down to the medical ward and down to Shinji's room. Running in she said, "Where is he Rits", she said as she couldn't help but smile at the boy who had all but become her most prized thing in the world. Her smile quickly faded however when laid eyes on the numerous tubes that were going into Shinji's arms." Rits, what the hell is this"."Hmm, oh those, those are just some supplements that we inserted to keep him stable during the examinations", she explained as if it was okay that they were impaling her Shinji with those things."Well get them out of m-Shinji so that I can get him home" she said clearly not ecstatic at the prospect of her Shinji being impaled by those eggheads.

Once Ritsuko was done with taking the tubes out of Shinji she was offering a gurney and escort for Misato and Shinji but stopped mid-sentence as she saw Misato already walking out the door with Shinji in a bridal carry."Uhh, Misato? Ritsuko said confused."What, Misato responded sounding annoyed."Are you really just gonna carry him out like that"."What's the big deal with it look I don't have time for this"."The big deal is that-."Lalalala", Misato continued that as she walked out the door and down the hall.'Does she always have to act like such a child and whats with her and Shinji, she's acting like a little girl with a crush. Ritsuko thought to herself knowing that that last part couldn't possibly be true. 'They were like family, after all, shes probably just being overprotective since Shinji just got back'. She thought as she was got a call from the commander telling her to meet in his office at 8:00."Sigh, whatever I got my own things to deal", she said as she glanced at the clock.

When Misato was carrying Shinji through the medical ward(getting many looks of various levels of concern from staff and patient alike)she then noticed just how soft Shinji's skin was. She found the feeling of his skin so... pleasant that she started rubbing it slightly. Just enough that she could get a good feeling without attracting unwanted attention from the bystanders.

She was barely able to hold back by the time they got to the parking lot as she broke out into frantic pants as soon as Shinji was in the car.'How could just holding him get me going so much', she thought, telling her self that she would have to 'deal' with her excitement once she was back home.

Once she was calm enough to drive she got into the car with Shinji in the other front seat so that Misato could keep an eye on him should he show any signs of waking because she had yet to get enough of Shinji's feel. As she was driving home she began feeling Shinji with one hand on the driving wheel and the other under his gown rubbing his back, sides, and stomach and chest. As she kept rubbing him Misato kept getting more and more excited. Resulting in her beginning to rub her legs together. Starting off with small rubs, she began rubbing them together in bigger and bigger strokes. Letting her excitement get the best of her Misato began pushing her underwear off with the hand that was rubbing Shinji in order to get a better feeling from the vibrations she was making from her tender legs. Deciding that she might as well go all the way when she was done taking her panties(black laced) she used that same hand and began rubbing at the neck of Shinji, she eventually began nearing down towards Shinji's cock but was snapped out of her lustful trance when a big honk came from behind her.

Looking behind her, Misato noticed that she had a rather long line of cars running behind her and then after a few seconds of confusion she realized what was happening. While she was enjoying her Shinji she had subconsciously stopped at a red light and never picked back up. On top of that, she had realized that her underwear was still down by her ankles. Feeling a little embarrassed Misato got back into her car, quickly checking if Shinji had woken during the honking. Sighing a sigh of relief when she saw that he was somehow still asleep. She began driving again and put her panties into her NERV major jacket pocket, deciding not to be so obvious in public next time. _'After all people would probably be unable to understand our special bond_ ', she thought.

Upon reaching the apartment Misato got out of the car to go up and unlock the door while Shinji remained in the car. When she was done unlocking the door Misato headed back and was surprised when she saw Shinji getting up out the car."Mi-Misato", he stuttered obviously wondering what he was doing in front of the apartment in a hospital gown. Misato slightly rubbing her legs together simply said, "Ah... Welcome home Shinji".

end


	5. A Good Feeling But A Bad Day

As Shinji walked up the stairs to the apartment while getting help from Misato(who refused to do otherwise) he wondered what exactly was going on."Um, Misato"."Yes, Shinji"."Ummm, what exactly happened... I mean why am I in front of the house in a hospital gown". "Oh don't worry about it". Having a sudden feeling that that wouldn't be very convincing to the boy she decided to say a half truth. "You defeated the 12th angel and passed out, luckily though you were unhurt and they said you could come home after a few days".

Not feeling entirely convinced of this but being too scared to keep probing he decided to change the topic."Umm, Misato"."Yes"."Are you okay I mean like you've been rubbing your legs for a while... Umm, I was just wondering if there was a problem or umm, something". Caught off guard by this question and making Misato think warmly, _'He really is always caring for me'."_ Ohh no need to worry about it Shinji, its nothing", she said a little too quickly for Shinji's convincing but once again, was too scared to keep probing.

Walking up to the front door Shinji attempted to open but was stopped by Misato saying that she'd get it. Upon entering the apartment Shinji's mouth went slack when he saw the mess on the floor everywhere in the apartment except the living room. Looking up at Misato and finding an expression that seemed to say 'sorry'. Once got his bearings in the proverbial hellhole that had become of the apartment in apparently only a couple of days, he started towards his room only to be once again stopped by Misato.

" I don't think that's such a good idea"."Huh, why".Well because you know... my room just got too messy you know and I had to sleep in your room", she said trying the boy from going into his room and seeing the fact that all his clothes were spread across the floor with various...'stains' on his clothes and bed sheet.

"Let's just sleep out here together tonight, okay, it will be just us in a little sleepover... I'll make it worth your while", she said with an impish grin knowing that Shinji probably thought she was kidding. She would be right as Shinji blushed an unidentifiable color and thought,' _Well for a mom she sure is uhhh... brash'_.

But Shinji ultimately accepted and let Misato get everything they needed to get a 'successful slumber party' which apparently came readily equipped with bed forts, steamy movies( the kinds that made him blush just from the title) and of course pajamas(Misatos being some loose shorts and a tank top while Shinji was sweats and a loose polo shirt that he had gotten from Misato as a gift, Misato noticing this smiled at the boy). When they set up the fortresses Shinji noticed something rather amusing. Misato... was terrible, to say the least at making a pillow forts. It was so pathetic in fact that Shinji just asked if she wanted to share his. Misato was rather excited at the proposition and before he even fully finished she jumped into his pillow fort, Sumter.

When they were both settled down in the fort with the appropriate snacks, Popcorn and chips, and soda pop(Misato decided not to get beer for whatever reason). Shinji having planned for this presented a small compartment like hole he had made in the forts back right corner. Misato(deciding not to attempt in vain to understand advanced pillow fort technologies) put everything in a messy order excited to get to the heart of her plan. The movie.

"Okay, how about for movies lets start with, Echoes Of The Heart", she said almost too excited in Shinji's opinion as she held up the movie. But when she got a skeptical look from Shinji she decided to further explain," Okay okay it sounds really cheesy but trust me its got some scenes that a kid your age would black out just from viewing", she said trying her best to make Shinji take the bait. She succeeded as Shinji then said, "Oh-oh yeah I can take it... I bet, he said as he began mumbling incoherently to himself.

Misato, accepting that challenge, got up carefully from the fort as it hadn't exactly been made for her size and proceeded to put the movie in, all while thinking,' _God damn Shinji, do you even have the ability to be even cuter... I can't wait to see you when I'm giving you, your " reward"'._ Once done she pressed play and playfully crawled back into the fort in an almost seductive manner. The movie was everything Shinji was fearing and more, the sex scenes alone was enough for him to explode that, however, was what he was expecting from a movie Misato owned. What he wasn't expecting, however, was the story.

Basically, the story went like this, a young man starts having an affair with an older woman after various circumstances had placed them into that predicament. However like almost all of the Misatos movies, other than the sex scenes the movie was nothing to write home about. When the movie was done he let out a silent yawn as he didn't want to make Misato sad that he didn't like the movie(never knowing the movie wasn't chosen for his enjoyment). Misato sighing in a light-hearted manner said to Shinji," well now that the movies finished let's proceed to the best part of any slumber party". "Which is, Misato", Shinji said fearing what was next." Questions, of course, Shinji, she responded with one of the most devilish smiles Shinji had ever seen.

it wasn't the kind of smile one makes when doing mischief, it was the kinda person makes when plotting. Deciding not to heed to the warnings Shinji told Misato she could go first which she happily accepted."Hmm... so who do you like Shinji", She said with her usual impish smile."Wh-w-what Misato that's... that's-"."Don't be such a kid Shinji, don't worry you can tell me".O...okay Misato, um well I think".."Think what, come on Shinji", she said expectantly."Well, I think that Rei's umm, cute", he said with a healthy blush. After waiting for a couple seconds for Misatos trademark teasing to time in and hearing nothing, Shinji decided to look up at Misato."Mi-Misato whats wro-", but he was interrupted by the look on Misatos face. her face had a light blush on her face but was otherwise completely blank and devoid of any emotion.

"MISATO WHATS WRO-". " What", she interrupted him with that, one, question."What did you just say", she continued in mild disbelief that he had just said Rei. That HER Shinji was being taken away by someone. No...NO. She wouldn't have that, Shinji was hers and hers alone and she had to make that clear to Rei and to Shinji.

Unsure and slightly afraid of what was going on, Shinji started to get up slowly and almost made it out before being dragged back down after hearing the words, No. Now terrified of what was going on Shinji attempted to wriggle out of the woman's iron grip while managing to squeak out, "Mi-Misato you're hurting me". Apparently not hearing this or just not caring, Misato continued." Y-you're not like Kaji or the others Shinji, you'd never hurt me. you'd NEVER leave me would you Shinji"."Wh-w-what are you all-"... but he never got to finish as Misato forcefully pulled him back into the fort(their... fort) and pinned him onto the floor."You're a good boy aren't you Shinji, yesss you'd never abandon me". Shinji tried to speak but was cut off by Misatos moist hand covering the boy's mouth."Shhh, its okay Shinji... you just made a simple mistake. Don't worry ill help cure you of it", she said with a smile while attempting to unbutton the boy's shirt.

However, in her excitement, she accidentally ripped the shirt."Oh, sorry Shinji but don't worry I'll buy you a new one". Not giving the boy a chance to do anything, Misato proceded to throw the shirt aside and upon seeing Shinji's thin yet soft and tender skin, began to pour certain liquids out of her."Do you see what you do to me Shinji you naughty boy", she said in a tone of voice that Shinji could only begin to describe as taking full pleasure in what was happening.

Shinji couldn't comprehend what was happening, he could only pray that he would soon wake from this nightmare that had consumed him. But deep down he knew... he knew that this wasn't just some fucked up nightmare that his subconscious had worked up for him. This was real, but it wasn't the feeling of Misato pressing herself down into him that made him know this. It was what he was feeling, deep down in his gut where his deepest sorrows lay. Right next to his father leaving on the train station so long ago. It was the pain, the deep self-hatred, and disgust that had layed dormant for so long within him. He felt it when against his will, he began to harden at the woman's, a woman he viewed as his own mother, began pressing deeper and deeper into him. He was completely naked at this point. In his mind, he was exposed as the frail, disgusting thing that he was.

In misatos mind, however, it was completely different, she was barely holding it together from excitement. She wanted to tear off her clothes and get atop Shinji and ride him for however long he could hold out for.' _But I have to take things slower than that, Shinji might not be ready for that... but if I don't then that's just teasing him'._ "Okay, Shinji you win you, naughty boy", she said as she literally tore off her tank top and shorts, exposing the fact that she had never had underwear or a bra on the entire time.

Shinji wasn't watching though, he as always had run away from the hell he always seemed to be put through by the people he loved the most. He looked desperately for something, anything that could act as a distraction from what was happening to him in reality and for a moment found on when a hand grasped onto his hand.' _Mother is... is that you'_ , he thought with desperate and insanity entwined hope. But that hope was quickly torn to shreds when the hand guided his into something soft and squishy. Wondering what it was he looked back up only to see a sight that would never leave his mind.

Shinji had never truly grasped what was happening to him, sure he was feeling the movements of the woman above, but he never quite knew what was going on until he looked up. The first thing he saw was where his hand had been guided, in his hand was misatos breast, she was the one who guided him toward it, and she was also the one who was making his hand rock her breast up and down."Do you get what you're supposed to do Shinji, you do that and ill make you feel good", he heard her say in a disturbed voice. She then let go probably expecting him to continue the movements once she had let go. But as soon as she let his hand go, his hand fell to the floor. slightly confused by this but still proceeding with her part, she picked up Shinji's penis and without further warning, jammed it into her entrance. Misato let out a deep moan at finally being able to fulfill her desires.

Shinji, however, didn't make a single sound at his shame entering his surrogate mother. He had given up on fighting for Misato to stop taking him. had given up on running, instead, he simply lay there as Misato began to grind into the boy, and that was the last thing he felt before he blacked out.

When Shinji came to the next morning he wasn't in any shock or denial about what happened last night, he didn't bother to look at the woman who layed next to him with a deep smile on her face. He simply sat there naked with one thought going through his head before getting up to go get ready for the day. That one thought that he decided pieced everything together was,' _Oh I get it now... I never had a real mother in the first place'._

end

Authors ramblings: Hey I just want you to know that I was really worried about this chapter and that particular scene that happened. I just want you to write your comments down below.


	6. Loving The Obsession

Misatos viewpoint for this chapter

" **Ha...ha...ha...ha** , she moaned as she bobbed up and down on top of the unconscious Shinji. She had finished her fun but was still currently in the high of it.' _finally... we have become one'_ , she thought barely being able to keep herself still at the thought of it all.

The fact that instead of throwing or being thrown away... she had dug in and **made** it hers, and that simple fact, exhilarated her every piece. And she was willing to show Shinji who he belonged to as many times as it takes. The thought of doing this again nearly made her ready to do it again as soon as Shinji awoke. But the exhaustion from everything that she had already done got to her as she slid down to the boy's side and nuzzled into his shoulder gaping in the wonderful feeling of the boy's skin which a made Misato give a satisfied sigh.

" _For your first time Shinji you were pretty good, hehe, don't worry ill be having you do that many more times,_ she said with an expectant grin while rubbing her index finger down the side of his body, taking in all the details and pores of his skin. In her mind, it was skin that nobody else wanted, skin that belonged to nobody except for her. She licked her lips at these thoughts of owning something.' _Shinji is mine... and nobody else will ever have the chance to take him away,_ she thought thinking that, if anyone did try to take him away, she would do everything in her power to destroy it.

After a while of feeling the sensations of her skin upon the boys, Misato blissfully nodded off to sleep.

When she awoke she shifted up to a sitting position and rubbed her eyes in a brief haze of confusion as to why she was in the living room of the apartment. But that confusion swiftly dissipated as she smiled satisfactorily as the memories of last nights events washed over her tired mind." _Ohh, Shinji,_ she mewed hornily ready to pounce the boy but when she reached over to grab him she noticed something.

"Whe-where is he", she said frantically searching her immediate surrounding.' _Other side no... my legs no... kitchen no, where did my Shinji go_ , she thought in horror of the prospect of Shinji being gone again. Forcefully shaking away those wretched thoughts, Misato hurried to the phone and frantically dialed section 2 security.

" Hello"

"Whereisshinji", Misato said so quickly that it came out as one word.

"... Oh, Mrs.katsurahi it's you, what do you nee-".

" Don't be so casual, tell me where the hell Shinji is".

"Please calm down Mrs.Katsuragi our reports say that he left his residence at 7:30 this morning and proceded to his school. He reached it at 8:00 and has remained there ever since then, will there be anything else Major."

"Yes, but only one."

"Yes"

"It's not _his_ residence, it's _our_ residence. You do your best to remember that."

"Uhhh... yes mam, will do"

"...good"

end of the phone call

When she finished the phone call she was fairly annoyed at Shinji for not even leaving a note explaining that he had left for school.' _That boy going to have some explaining to do...and maybe some makeup as well,_ she thought already getting a tingly feeling in her vice's.

Misato, deciding that she should at least put on some fresh underwear.' _Ones that should be easily removable preferably,_ she mused to herself and to the Shinji in her head as she gandered into her bedroom.

Once she was dressed she headed back into the living and turned on the tv with penpen joining swiftly in suit. However, since Misato couldn't find anything interesting she decided to fall back asleep.

When she awoke it was with a slightly startled jump as she jumped off the couch from a sound that came from the kitchen. Knowing that it could only be one person, Misato, hoping that she hadn't alerted the boy with her sudden waking, tiptoed into the kitchen as stealthily as possible hoping to do some 'Shinji stalking'.

She spotted the boy chopping up some tomatoes and gleefully sneaked right up behind. Before she could pounce him however she noticed off about his face. His... face looked... so... empty, like someone had poked a hole in him and sucked out everything with a straw.' _Well I'm going to fix that, aren't I Shinji'._ Without further hesitance, she pulled the boy into a crushing hug, pulling him up off the ground before hornily whispering, _"Hello there Shinji"._

end

notes: I know that was sudden but this was really a mini-chapter


	7. Convictions

' _Oh, i... I get it now, I never had a mother did I'._ That was the first thought Shinji had as he prepared himself for the day, he cleaned up the kitchen and he made breakfast for himself. The next thought he had that day was, _please don't wake up._ That, however, was less of a thought and more of a wish, a bleeding desire for some faint trace of freedom. Yes, **it** had only happened one time, but that one time was enough to make clear was he was. He was a toy... a toy to be twisted and molded into whoever _she_ desires. Into whatever _she_ wants.

Shinji was too weak... too scared to ever say NO, and for that, Shinji truly utterly thought of himself as a piece of trash. He didn't even deserve to be trash. What a worthless piece of shit was much more fitting to what he was. He deserved to be treated this way and yet he would still want to say NO to her... fucking disgusting.

Shinji came out of that apartment... different. The kind of different that not many people notice, the kind of different where one would have to study to figure out. You would have to search his clothes to find the little translucent stains that adorned them.

As Shinji finished his meal he had decided to ignore those thoughts that meant only to hurt and maim him. He tiptoed out of the door but before he left he looked back one more time towards the apartment he had called home but as he looked back he saw none of that warmth he had grown familiar. And without another thought, he turned around and left for school.

Once he arrived at school he learned two things. One was that Toji and Kensuke had moved away( not that Shinji found himself caring all that much) and two was that Rei and Asuka were at the hospital. Other than those two things, however, the day went as normally as usual. No one talked to him, no one but the class president had half-heartedly welcomed him back, he ate lunch alone on the roof and he walked alone back his 'home'.

When he reached the front door he heard the tv and braced himself for the hell that was to come. he opened the door as gently as he could... maybe he could sneak past. but to his great relief, he found his guardian passed out on the couch with penpen as always right by her.

He tiptoed to the kitchen from the back of the couch, he couldn't keep calm as the horrible memories scoured the fragile sanctuary that was his mind. He had to get to that kitchen... it was the final thing he had left. He could feel a change going through him as all his worries and fears were somewhat purged when he entered his sanctuary.' _yes this is it... no one can ever take this away from me...no one,_ Shinji thought confident for the first time in a long time that he just might be right about that.

He was wrong.

He was now fully calmed as he went into the comfortably familiar motions of preparing his and Misatos meals. He had forgotten everything bad that had happened to him as he got deeper and deeper into the cooking. _No friends moving away_. grab the pots and pans. _no hospital._ grate the cheese. _no_ _sleep over._ cook the meat. _no...rape._ chop the tomatoes. Just... just chop the tomatoes.

" _heeyy, Shinji"._

He froze. why was he up in the air... why couldn't he breathe. His thoughts slowly dissipated into the mush that was him realizing the reality of his situation. Misato had woken up. But that realization didn't really matter as he was already being carried away into the living room.

" Um, what... I need to make dinner"

"don't worry Shinji... I'm not hungry"

He didn't get a chance to get another word out as he was thrust into the couch cushions which made him let out a gasp. But before he could even think of what to do she on top of him straddling his stomach just above his groin.

"Wait, Misato"

" _hmm what is it Shinji",_ she said clearly too far gone in lust to really be able to listen.

" I...i don't want to do this."

"...what"

"I don't... don't think this a good idea"

" _nonononononono, Shinji this is completely okay,_ Misato said desperately as she cupped the boy's downtrodden face in her hands while doing a more seductive straddle as she inched down towards his pants.

Pulling his face away from her hands, Shinji said,"... I need to get dinner ready", and with that, he was able to get away from Misato as she was still in some form of shock, and went into the kitchen to finish chopping his tomatoes and cooking the meat.

He was so caught up in his cooking that he didn't seem to notice the faint sounds coming from the living room accompanied by the occasional sob induced moan which came with them.

Once he was done cooking he called Misato into the kitchen as normally as possible. The reason Shinji was acting so nonchalantly was, that when Shinji denied Misato he figured something. He figured that if acted as normal as possible and denied Misato...he just might be able to make things go back to the way things were... that he just might be able to have the Misato that he thought of as a mother. The reason he decider to try so hard was that when he was at school he reasoned himself that it was all his fault for misatos changing. And now... he was going to fix it.

Misato's viewpoint:

Did... did Shinji... MY Shinji just deny me. That train of thought couldn't go through Misatos mind so she didn't try to, she simply went into Shinji's room and got one of his shirts and headed back onto the couch. Now sitting in a position where she had a clear view of Shinji from where she was laying, she slowly slid off her underwear in a seductive manner as if pretending that Shinji was on top of her. She slowly moved her hands in a slow manner with Shinji's shirt wrapped around them towards her delicates while using her imagination in its utmost ability.

 _'ohhhhh... Shinji you were quite good... especially with those new moves'_

 _'huh, oh y-yeah Misato'_

 _'hehe, don't be so embarrassed about it Shinji with those moves I wouldn't be surprised if someone taught you that'_

 _'...Shinji what is it, what's with that face'_

 _'... I learned those moves from rei'_

 _'what... Shinji that's a bad joke'_

 _'I'm not joking Misato, Shinji said getting up away from me'_

 _'wait...Shinji, where are you going'_

 _'I'm leaving Misato'_

 _'wait, Shinji, please don't-'_

 _'im sorry'_

 _nononononoNoNoNoNoNONONONO._

The day nightmare ended when Misatos hot liquids pour over her fingers and got soaked up by Shinji's already stained shirt and a small trickle of tears escaped misatos eyes.

'why... why can't I ever have anything I want... no, I don't want Shinji... I need him', she thought as she wiped the few tears that escaped her eyes with her still moist hand. Her groveling was interrupted by Shinji calling her to dinner.

"I won't let you go Shinji", Misato said a little above a whisper.

" huh, what was that Misato"

"oh nothing Shinji I just need to get some clothes on"

"alright Misato", Shinji said cheerfully thinking that his plan was already working.

Misato got up from the couch and walked into her room, throwing her 'used' shirt onto her bed, she walked to her dresser and picked something she knew would get at least a little bit of Shinji's attention.

She walked into the kitchen with a pair of _verrry_ short cut-off jeans and an extravagantly loose white shirt. She smiled seductively at Shinji as she went to the other side of the table and picked up her plate and walked back to Shinji's side.

" What are you doing", Shinji said worried about what was happening.

"Just wanting to sit with you Shinji, there anything wrong with that"

"Um, no it's just that you normally sit on the other side", Shinji said meekly pointing to the other side of the table while thinking that he may have a harder time keeping up with misatos aggression.

"Well I sit here now Shinji, right next to you," she said patting the ground right next to Shinji.

"But... but there's not enough room", Shinji said in a lame attempt to fight back misatos aggression.

" he, well there is now", she said in fake light-heartedness while she pushed Shinji over lightly.

While she might have seemed light heartedly cheery on the outside, inside she was ecstatic at the realization that Shinji was pushing her away.

Shinji needing to get his calm back went to get the food only to realize he had already gotten his and settled back down. Misato noticed this and decided to push things a little further.

"Hey, Shinji"

"uh, oh, um, yes Misato"

Misato, practically feeling the nervousness coming off of Shinji decided that now was the time to strike.

"You know I got a call from your school"

"Oh umm... and"

" _and..._ the call said that your two friends had moved away"

"oh what about it"

"well I was just thinking that maybe you should go... into homeschooling"

"Wh-what that's completely unnec-"

"I know what your thinking and no it's not _unnecessary_ in fact, it has plenty of benefits"

"Like what"

"well, there's the fact that if this is happening, which it is, you're going to be coming with me to work every day and that means that you'll have immediate access to the Evas in case of an attack"

Shinji was livid at himself. Why. Because he couldn't find a counter-argument against Misato's point.

"Wellll..."

"okay"

" _Great_ ", Misato responded almost immediately in the triumph of the fact that she had been able to keep Shinji at the house and be able to keep him at work with her.

' _Not to mention it keeps that whore rei away from my Shinji for almost all the time_ ' she thought with a deep hatred for the girl.

Shinji, feeling defeated, was finished with his meal and since it was misatos turn to clean up dinner went to bed early.

" Night Misato"

"Night Shinji"

And with that, Shinji went to his room and swiftly was in bed.

Once Misato was done eating she went to do the dishes while wondering how she would be able to get into Shinji's room without waking him up.

end


	8. The Finale: Similar questions

_'That was so easy',_ Misato thought as she did the dishes(horribly) and thought about dinner and just how easy it was to convince Shinji to go into homeschooling.' _i don't know what I would've done if he had said no',_ she thought as she recalled the fact that she had set up these arrangements quite a while back.' _and who knows maybe Shinji will need a little help getting motivated_ ', as she thought this she imagined a scene with her, Shinji, and a number two pencil.

Shaking these thoughts away she decided to focus on what she was going to do to get into the boy's room.

Shinji's perspective

 _Goddamnit how is this going to help her get back to normal._ Shinji was brutalizing himself over the fact that he had failed to do anything against Misatos aggression.

' _and those pants...nonononoNO_ ', he shook the thought of Misatos cupped rear away as it flashed into his mind. His thought purging was disturbed however as he heard his door slide open and quickly shut. Knowing what was going on but deciding that it might be better to play dumb, Shinji turned around and said, "M-Misato".

Misato didn't respond but instead quickly climbed into his bed and gave out some stupid response like, "I was too drunk to get to my bed" or something like that and had no trouble getting comfortable in Shinji's bed with him. Shini, however, was going into a panic attack as he lay stomach down with Misato on top of him( also laying stomach down). With her ample breasts compressing into his bac- _nonononoNONONO_.

Shinji needed to get out of there... he needed to get away from Misato before he did something he would never be able to forgive himself for."Misato I'm just going to go sleep on the couch alright", he said in a rush as he slowly began to roll her off of him( a task that was proven to be difficult as she was much heavier than him and was on top of him). Before he could get very far with getting her off of him she used her feet that lay on the edge of the bed and latched them onto the edge and used them as a sort of hook to push herself as much as she could into Shinji's back, letting out an irresistibly satisfied moan as she felt her breasts squeeze into Shinji. Before Shinji could find a way to get out of this position she then used her hands and clenched them firmly in the sides of the bed making a sort of 'Misato' net around the boy.

At this point, Shinji was going into cardiac arrest as the older woman lay on top of him. Thinking that he would be able to say something if he did, Shinji turned around to face the woman(or at least as much as he could in this position) and began to speak but stopped at what he saw.

He had an erection... and Misato saw. She smiled slightly and was about to take off his shorts but in desperate thinking, Shinji grabbed her hand and sputtered out, "Don't Misato".

" Now now Shinji, don't be playing hard to get", she said with an impish smile that was filled to the brim with hunger, no... starvation of lust.

As she slowly reached into Shinji's pants he kicked back and screamed _NO_!

"WHY... WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING NO TO ME SHINJI", Misato screeched." Why can't I ever have anything I want", she said this in a much lower voice, a voice that seemed so desperate.

Shinji didn't bother listening though as he walked away but before he left he said one thing to Misato in a hushed and quiet voice ."I asked the same question".

THE END

Hey was that ending a piece of flaming dog shit... well too bad I wanna work in something else.


End file.
